Kung Fu Panda: A Dad and His Son
by Nathan-Cooper56
Summary: Ty, 16 Years Old, An orphan and living at Gongmen palace with Master Ox and Croc. An one day finds Shen In a alley and finds out that he is his father, now Ty must change must change Shen's ways so he can stay at the palace. This Is a Re-write off the original story :) Please Review.


**Sorry Guys I had to restart this story because of grammar issues I totally work hard on this rewrite so I hope you enjoy. I'm sorry about not posting on the original I recently moved to a new house and I got my Internet today so I'm going start back working on this story, alright?  
**

**Anyways I do not own Kung Fu Panda Characters, the show or movies. Here's Chapter One. Enjoy! also I'm making youtube videos now, I also got a facebook and a twitter.  
**

* * *

**Chapter One  
**

The sun rose up to start the morning. The peacock who was in his bed woke up, blinking his eyes, trying to get them in focus. The peacock's name was Ty. He hops out of bed and makes his way down the palace corridor. He was going to meet up with his masters. Master Ox and Croc almost died two months ago, by Lord Shen. Ty heard story from Po, The Dragon Warrior and that he was the one who defeat Shen months ago. Also the sad part about this story is that story is Master Ox and Croc lost their beloved master, Master Thundering Rhino. Ty saw my Master Ox and Croc in the training room, he then walked in.

''Hello, Masters,'' Ty said greeting.

''Same to you,'' the Ox master said.

''So what's my training?'' Ty asked them.

''Your speed, to see how fast you are,'' the Croc master replied

''Okay,''

Ty usually trained with Master Ox and Croc to see how he was was doing in kung fu, to see if he was suitable for any mission or assignments. And Ty always got perfect scores on his assignments, so he was suitable for any mission that came his way.

''Are you ready to start your training, Ty?'' asked the Ox master.

''Yes,''

''Okay, let's start,'' the Croc master said.

Ty saw his masters come at him with attacks, Ty dodged, Master Croc came with another attack, Ty dodged again, and hit Master Croc. ''Your fast, Ty,'' Said the Croc master. '' Good dodging.''

''Thanks,'' Ty replied. The training resumed. Master Croc came with an attack, Ty got hit, but then kicked Master Ox with an reversal attack. Ty gasped for air, _why am I tired so quick, thought_ Ty.

''Ty, you look tired, dodging sure does take a lot,'' said the Ox master. ''why don't you spend the rest of your day wisely.''

Ty agreed, maybe he could go see Po, or go to the Jade palace. Ty decided and grabbed his backpack and hurried out the door. Ty had enough gold to spend for a boat ride to the valley of peace and get back to Gongmen City. Ty finally found a boat he hops on, and sees the goat who owns the boat. ''Let me guess valley of peace?'' He asks Ty.

''Yep,'' Ty replies. The goat takes Ty's gold, and picks up the roars and starts rowing towards the valley of peace. Ty knew it would take a while before he got there so he looked at the scenery, the flowers, the river and the clouds. It felt peaceful to Ty. A few hours later, they make it to the valley of peace. Ty always loved coming to the valley of peace to see his old friends and Po. Ty hopped out of the boat and made his way to the Noodle Shop he need to say hello to Po's dad, Mister Ping. Mister Ping was Po's dad, he runs a noodle shop in the valley of peace, it's very popular too. And Mister Ping was good friends with Ty, Ty valued Mister Ping as a friend too.''Is that Ty?'' Mister Ping asked himself. Sure enough, It was Ty.

''Hello, Mister Ping,'' Ty greeted.

''Hi,'' Mister Ping said back. ''The usual?''

''Yes, Sir,'' Ty said. Mister Ping went into the kitchen and started cooking the noodles for Ty. Mister Ping was a fast cooker, A few mintues later, Mister Ping walks out with a bowl of hot noodles. Ty carefully grabbed and picked up chopsticks and started eating. But, then Ty interrupted by his friend's footsteps, It was Po. Po was the Dragon Warrior, he was picked by Oogway because of a mistake. Ty Smiled. ''Hi, Po,'' Ty greets.

''Hello,'' Po says back. '' How your training go.''

''Okay,'' Ty said to Po. ''How your mission go?''

Po sighed. ''Same, well I gotta go.'' Po hurried out of the noodle shop. Ty started slurping down his noodles real fast now because it was getting dark and Ty hate going home after dark because of bandits. Ty handed Mister Ping the empty bowl of noodles.

Ty hurried out of the noodle shop and he ran to Po.

''Po let's do a sparring match before I go home!'' Ty said excitedly. Po agreed and got in his fighting stance. Ty did as well. They both came with attacks, Po hit Ty, Ty fell but got back and kicked Po. Po got back up and came with another attack at Ty, luckily Ty dodged this time and Hit Po. They were both tired.

''Well, It's getting dark, see you later,'' Ty said to Po. Ty then hurried to the boat and gave the goat some gold and the goat picked up the roars and started rowing back to Gongmen City. Ty fell asleep, and he started remembering the time about being found by his masters, since Ty was basically an orphan. Ty was found by Master Ox and Croc being captured by bandits, and that's when Ty had been offered a spot at Gongmen Palace, and Ty had said, ''Yes,'' But Ty didn't really care being an orphan he had Master Ox and Croc as parents. Ty had been awoke by the goat. Ty then hopped off the boat and hurried for the palace. But, Ty was interrupted by a noise._ What's that? Ty wondered._ Another noise. Ty then looked around and saw a peacock, he was bleeding.

''Help Me,'' The peacock manages to say.

''Hold on, I'll help.'' Ty says. Ty then picks him up and carries him to the palace. Ty had to take the short way because of this problem and the peacock was bleeding bad, he had blood all over Ty's clothes. Ty finally made it to the palace and hurried to his room, he then layed the peacock on the bed and got his backpack, opened to get his supplies. Ty cleaned the peacock's wounds with oil and wine, then bandaged them up, then gave him some medicine to help for his pain, and put ointment over the peacock's burns. Then Ty put the supplies he used back in his backpack and put it against the wall. Ty then aksed the peacock some questions. ''How are you bleeding a lot?'' Ty asked. ''You almost died.''

''A panda,'' he says. _Does he mean Po? Ty thought._

''Po?'' Ty asks.

''Yes,''

''What's your name?''

''Shen,''

''What's Yours,''

''Ty,''

''Oh, your my son,''

Ty was confused. '' How is he my father and realized the name Shen rung a bell to Ty, he was lord Shen the peacock Po said he defeat months ago and his still alive amazing. Ty really couldn't trust him, after all he did kill master Rhino. ''I can't trust you, dad,'' Ty explains to him.

''I can change for you, Ty,'' Shen says.

''Okay, but I can't let Master Ox and Croc.'' Ty explains. But It was too late. Because Master Ox and Croc were knocking a Ty's room door. ''Uh oh,'' Ty says. Ty couldn't open the door Master Ox and Croc would find out about Shen's return. Ty told Shen to get under his then opened the door for his masters. _Please don't find him, Ty thought. "So Ty who was talking to you?" The Ox master said. damn, he knows! Ty thought. _

_Ty had to say something he didn't want to tell them about Shen. "I was talking to myself," Ty said._

''Who's under the bed?'' asked The Croc Master. Damn, Ty thought. Master Croc then looked under bed and saw Shen, he was shocked. ''LORD SHEN!'' The Croc master yelled. Ty failed to protect He wiped the tears from eyes of failure.

''Please don't kill my father!'' yelled Ty. Ty saw his father crying too. ''What if it was your father, Croc would you let them get killed if they were like Shen?'' Ty asked crying. Master Croc thought about for a moment, Actually he would never leave his parents to get killed like Ty's situation.

''Okay, he can stay on one condition he changes his ways,'' The Croc Master Said.

''What are you doing, he can't be trusted,'' The Ox master said. Master Croc explains to him that he can be trusted, but he has to change his way to stay at the palace.

''Thanks, Masters,'' Ty said. That's last words Ty said before going to sleep.

* * *

**Well That's Chapter One I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 Coming soon and Flame I don't care watcha say about my freaking story at least I'm writing.  
**


End file.
